Of Dimension Traveling and Duel Monster
by DreamerNumber3
Summary: Meg's just a run of the mill teenage girl. So when she goes to a different dimension, she has no idea what she's getting into by playing a children's card game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: All in the Golden Afternoon**

A girl was riding her bicycle down the road. It was not an abnormal sight, really. The girl was nothing special; she had one of those faces that you could forget about five seconds after you saw her. The bike she was riding was an eye-catching shade of neon orange. it had pegs and a very large navy blue basket. It did not have a single spot of rust and it was clearly well cared for by the girl.

Speaking of the girl, she was pedaling on said bike quickly. The rate, at which she was pedaling, however changed drastically when she entered a nature conservation. Now, she was pedaling leisurely, enjoying the view of the trees that surrounded the path. Finally, she reached her destination.

It was a lookout point along the path, which was on a cliff facing the city which she had come from. The view was simply breath-taking and well worth the kilometres of biking it took. The girl dismounted from her bike, put the kickstand down and with a whispered "Wow.", leaned on the safety railing. She was perfectly content with admiring the sprawling urban metropolis. if she could, the girl would stay here all day, looking at how the other people went about their lives. Unfortunately, she could not stand there forever.

A polite cough tore the girl from her thoughts. Startled, she turned to see a photographer standing at the path, a camera in his hands. "Oh! Sorry." the girl exclaimed, backing away from the edge.

"Actually," the man said "I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I took some pictures of you. You looked so peaceful standing there."

The girl blushed and waved her hands in a negative gesture "I... I'm flattered really, but... you see," the words started to come out rushed "I'm not the most photogenic person out there and you'll probably do better by getting someone else and I really am sorry, but I hate to get my picture taken and..."

The man stated to laugh, cutting off whatever the girl was about to say. "I understand completely," he said warmly "I feel the same way about being on the other side of the camera. That's why I became a photographer, after all."

The girl smiled at this and, bike in tow, made her way over to the photographer. Once there, she held up her hand. "My name's Meg."

"I'm Phil, pleased to meet you Meg."

"Pleased to meet you too, Phil. I hope I can see you again." With that, Meg hopped on her bike and started down the path towards her home.

Biking down the street, Meg stopped suddenly "On no," she groaned "I forgot to get groceries." Quickly, she turned into a park so she could cut through it and save some time and energy. Then, with much haste, she peddled down the gravel path.

Walking out of the grocery store, her arms full of bags, Meg began to load said bags into the basket of her bike. As she completed the precarious task, a withered old crone walked up to her. "Dearie," she said in a raspy voice "Could you help a weak, old woman with something?"

"Well," Meg began as she turned around to face the crone "What do you need help with?"

"I need you to help me find something. Just grab my hand and we'll be on our way.

Meg looked apprehensively at the hand the crone held out. There was something off about this crone, a certain... unnaturalness about her. That, and Meg was having flashbacks from _The Little Mermaid. _She took a step back, ready to turn away from the offered hand, when a memory of her favourite line in one of her favourite movies ran through her head. _Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car? _Meg sighed, grabbed the handlebars of her bicycle and took the old lady's hand. Instantly, the world around them disappeared into a kaleidoscope of colours.

Author's note: Ah, the age old cliff-hanger. My apologies for using this, but it was the best spot to end the chapter without going on for too long. Anyways, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to 4Kids TV and Kazuki Takashi, not me, even though I haven't used anything from it yet.  
This story is my attempt at the age old girl-falls-into-a-fandom fic. I would greatly appreciate any and all help at keeping this story fresh and nice (and not a Mary Sue). This will NOT be a romance between any of my OCs and any YGO character. There will be no romance involved in this story besides what is canon. Also, Phil is not important, feel free to forget about him. The crone/elderly lady however is.

**I'll be using the japanese names, so Tea will be Anzu, Tristen-Honda, etc.** The names will be westernized (family name last, given name first) and I"m not using suffixes, because they can get annoying.

TTFN, Dreamer #3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Be prepared

Light, a bright, blinding white light. That was it. No ground or platforms, only the light. Meg looked around in astonishment. She and the crone were floating, as if someone had dumped a truckload of pixie dust on them. Speaking of the crone, Meg turned to face her. To Meg's amazement, the crone had somehow transformed into a beautiful woman.  
"Where are we?" Meg asked softly.  
"We are in the In Between." the lady replied in a powerful voice that reminded Meg of Galadriel. "My name is Cassandra and I am certain at this time, you have many questions." At this, Meg nodded enthusiastically. "I will do my best to answer those questions, but there will be some I cannot answer, for your own protection."  
Meg looked at Cassandra, "I don't want to be rude, but what are you?" Meg asked.  
"I am a prophetess or a seer, I am a magician and a servant to the gods Most importantly, I am human and your guide on the journey you are about to face."  
"A journey?" Meg was bamboozled, "What do you mean by that?"  
"You have been chosen to embark on a great journey, Meghan." Cassandra said, ignoring Meg muttering how she hated that name "You will face many hardships and trials, but if you find the right allies and find the true you, there will be no obstacle you will not overcome."  
"Okay, but you said I was chosen, so why me?"  
"It was thought that you are best suited to this task, because you are mature, but not set in your ways yet."  
"So, why am I in the In Between, I mean, am I dead or something?"  
"No, you are not deceased. Your journey takes place in another world, and this is the safest way for you to travel"  
"Another world?" Meg asked, panicky. She swallowed loudly "But what does that mean for my life in my world? Will I stop existing? Can I go back?"  
"Time in your world is slow compared to others and time in the other world is fast. It will be as if you never left, but only if you decide to return. If you chose not to return, your old life will disappear. You will be able to return to your world, but only if you chose to at the end of your journey."  
Meg licked her lips nervously. "So, what's the world that I'm going to like?"  
"It is similar to your world." Meg sighed in relief "The technology is more advanced, so do not be surprised at that. Also, the town you shall arrive in is very competitive and they love games. You may know of it, it is called Domino City."  
"Domino City, huh." Meg chuckled "No wonder they love games, if the city they live in is named after one. I've never heard of it though. Where is it?"

"It is in Japan." answered Cassandra calmly.

"Japan?" asked Meg "I don't know how to speak Japanese. How will I understand anyone?

"I have already placed a spell on you so that you may understand Japanese as well as English."

"Okay then that works." A thought occurred to Meg "Will I have my stuff?" she asked "Like clothes, and money and my bike?"

"You will be living with someone, so you will only have your current funds. You will be given your entire wardrobe and you may also bring one personal item of your choice."  
"That's easy, my bike." Meg said firmly. "I have one last question, what will I be doing on my journey?"  
Cassandra smiled slightly "You're last question is the only one I cannot answer. It is for you to discover."  
Meg sighed, disappointed "Well, it was worth a try." she said. She looked up at Cassandra "When will we be leaving?"  
"We'll be departing presently, if you are ready."  
Meg closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She opened her eyes "I'm ready now." she said confidently.  
Cassandra smiled "Take my hand and we shall be on our way." Meg reached out and grabbed Cassandra's hand. In a flurry of colours, the world reappeared into something that was to Meg both familiar and different.

Author's Note: Alright, chapter 2 is done. A very minor cliff-hanger, but they might occur frequently. The truth is revealed: Meg is not an YGO fan! Gasp horrors of horrors! I figured it would be more interesting that way though. Next chapter is the beginning of the Welcome to Domino arc of my story.  
YGO does not belong to me, I'm Canadian. Feedback will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Whole New World

The world that reappeared was both familiar and different to Meg. It was familiar because both Meg and Cassandra were by Meg's bag-laden bike. Meg was also wearing all the same things as she had left her world with- including her bike helmet. Meg could tell the world had changed because it was morning instead of late afternoon, the store they were standing in front of was now a bakery and Meg faced a woman as if she was talking to her. All the people around Meg and Cassandra had frozen in the middle of their daily routine.  
"This is where I must temporarily leave you." Cassandra said, releasing Meg's hand and taking a step backwards. "This woman," she continued, gesturing to the person Meg was facing "Is your guardian. She has volunteered to host you will you stay in Domino. Her name is Hiroko Fukui and she owns this bakery. I shall speak with you later on today. I wish you luck, Meghan." With that, Cassandra disappeared and everyone began to move again.  
"I'm so glad you're here Meghan." said Hiroko as she shook Meg's hand.  
"I'm glad to be her Ms. Fukui, and I prefer to be called Meg, if you don't mind." said Meg shyly, she was nervous about the person she would be living with.  
"I'll call you Meg if you call me Hiroko." Hiroko said warmly "Come on," she continued grabbing some of Meg's bags, "Let's bring your things inside." Meg shrugged, then locked her bike, grabbed the rest of her bags and followed Hiroko inside.

* * *

Meg quickly discovered that Hiroko was not only generous, but she was also friendly and a fantastic cook (although you had to be to run a bakery). The bakery was family-owned and not at all famous outside of Domino. Inside Domino, however, the bakery was rather popular and had more loyal customers then Meg ever thought a hole-in-the-wall bakery could have. Good business- and the money that comes with it- did not stop Hiroko from being humble and still living in the built-in apartment over the bakery. After a quick tour of the apartment, the two sat down in the living room with a cup of tea each. "Hiroko, do you live here with anyone?" Meg asked.  
"Not anymore." Hiroko replied, looking into her cup "My husband use to live with me, but he divorced me and moved out, we never had any kids." Hiroko turned to Meg "I've been thinking about adopting or fostering, so I decided to give the whole parenting thing a test-run with you. Speaking of," Hiroko straightened up "We have to go over the rules of the house."  
Meg blinked "Okay."  
Hiroko held up her index finger "Rule number one: Curfew is ten p.m., eleven on the weekends. No exceptions without me knowing." Meg nodded. Hiroko held up another finger "Rule number two: You will let me know about how you're doing in school, I want you to tell me if you're failing a class or any punishments the teachers give you." Once again, Meg nodded. Hiroko held up a third finger "Rule number three: You will tell me if you get a boyfriend and he won't be allowed in any of the bedrooms with you, when the door is closed."  
Meg blushed a little "I probably won't get a boyfriend, but if it does happen, I agree on the condition that this rule is also vise versa." At Hiroko's raised eyebrow, Meg elaborated "If you get a boyfriend, you will tell me and all that."  
Hiroko shrugged "That's fine by me. Anyways, that's all the rules I can think of at the moment. Now to the subject of school." At this Meg let out a deep groan Hiroko smiled "Yes, I know, school sucks, but it's necessary. I've enrolled you into Domino High School, we'll meet with the principal tomorrow on Friday and you'll start school on Monday. Just so you know, the school does have a mandatory uniform."  
Meg made a face "Really?" she asked disbelievingly. Hiroko nodded "What does it look like?"  
"It's a white blouse with a big blue bow-tie. There's a matching blue skirt, size may vary. Over that's a pink jacket."  
"That's not as bad as I thought it would be." Meg said optimistically.  
"That's the spirit, now come on," said Hiroko as she stood up "I want to show you the bakery."

* * *

After the second tour in an hour, Meg had decided to help Hiroko out. Since she had no skill in cooking and mathematics were not her strongest subject, Meg wanted to help by delivering orders for Hiroko. After explaining the idea, Hiroko reluctantly agreed- not eager to lose her guest after she had just arrived. The pair stood in front of the bakery, Meg's bike basket was loaded up with the orders, a map and a clipboard with a list of the customers and their addresses.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Meg?" Hiroko worryingly asked.  
Meg smiled in reassurement "I'll be fine, I have a map, money for a pay phone and- worst comes to worst- I can always ask a stranger for directions."  
Hiroko returned the smile "Do you have the phone number?"  
Meg nodded "I wrote it on my wrist in pen." She held out her arm to show to Hiroko.  
"Well, have fun then."  
"Don't worry, I will." With that, Meg unlocked and mounted her bike, pushed off the curb and pedalled away.

* * *

Author's Note: End of chapter three and the beginning of the Welcome to Domino arc. That's right, my story will have arcs. It's just cool like that. Anyways, next chapter will be introducing a familiar face- although probably an unexpected one. Stay tuned!  
I, Dreamer Number 3, here by do declare that I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. Please do not sue me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: How Do You Do and Shake Hands

As she delivered baked goods for Hiroko, Meg quickly discovered two things about Domino City: the people there were friendly and the layout of the streets was very simple. The entire city was divided into rectangular sections by the main roads. Inside the sections, smaller roads divided each section into squares, like a grid. There were also alleyways going off the main streets, but Meg didn't want to explore those- yet. Maybe one weekend she would do it, but further exploration was not high on her list of priorities at the moment.  
Next on her list of customers was Yuuki Hayashi. She lived on 316 Oak Street and she had ordered a dozen cookies. Meg pulled up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. A boy her age answered the door. He was in his pyjamas and he looked exhausted. "Hi, is this the Hayashi residence?" Meg said in a friendly voice. The boy nodded "I'm the new delivery girl for Aunt Em's Baked Goods, and I have your order."  
The boy was about to open his mouth when a high-pitched voice cut him off. "Kenta, who's at the door?"

The boy now known as Kenta groaned "The bakery." he called back. His nose sounded plugged up, Meg noted. Kenta turned to Meg, "Just give me a second; I'll get your money." He shuffled back into the house. Meg stood there awkwardly until he came back. Kenta counted the coins and bills into her hand. "There." he said.

He had started to close the door when Meg asked "Don't you want your order?" Kenta paused and reopened the door. He looked at Meg expectantly as she went to her bike and grabbed the food. He then took the cookies and closed the door. _Well, that was odd._ Meg thought then put the money in a pouch in her bike basket.

* * *

It had taken twenty minutes to deliver to all the other people on the list. Meg was about to deliver to the last of the list, _Kame Game Shop, huh? _She thought, looking at the list. Looking at what was ordered Meg whistled in astonishment. In the basket there was 3 loaves of different types of bread and at least two dozen cookies. It was certainly larger than the other orders she had. Meg supposed that the man ordered for a month, or he had teenage sons. She would soon find out, as the shop was about a block away.  
When she arrived, Meg was greeted with a small shop at the corner of two streets. Meg locked up her bike on a close, convenient tree. She grabbed the baked goods and entered the shop. Behind the counter was an elderly man with spiky grey hair and purple eyes. "Hi, I'm the new delivery girl for Ant Em's Baked Goods. I have an order for Mr. Mutou."  
The man smiled "That's me. I'm surprised you were able to carry it all in one go, Usually, Hiroko has to take at least two trips."  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do you order so much?" Meg asked.  
"My son's in high school and he and his friends love to eat. This is for the week." Mr. Mutou said.  
"For the week?" asked Meg disbelievingly, "That's a lot of food." Mr. Mutou nodded "Speaking of food, where do you want me to put this?"  
"Here, just put it on the counter for now." He gestured to the front counter "I'll have Yugi bring it into the kitchen later."  
Meg assumed that Yugi must be Mr. Mutou's grandson. As she set the bag of food down on the counter, she noticed that there were cards underneath the glass case. She knelt down to get a better look. "What sort of cards are these?" she asked herself.  
"They're Duel Monster cards." Mr Mutou explained.  
Meg jumped; she didn't know that he had heard her. Her brain then registered the unfamiliar term. "Duel Monsters?" she asked.  
Mr. Mutou nodded. "It's a strategy card game that came out some time ago. It's become very popular with the kids just recently."  
Meg stood up "How do you play?"  
"Well, it's mostly a two player game. Each player has a deck of forty to sixty cards which is made up of three card types. The types are monster, spell and trap. The players use their cards to eliminate the other player's life points. If your life points are used up, you lose."  
"That sounds pretty interesting." Meg said "I might just have to come back to start building my own deck."  
Mr. Mutou smiled, "Feel free to any time. And who knows," he added with a wink "I might just give you some pointers on what to do."  
Meg smiled "I'd like that. Well, I have to go back to the bakery, but before I leave, I need the money for your order Mr. Mutou."  
"Please, call me Sugroku. And," Sugroku produced a small stack of bills from his pocket "Here is your money. I hope to see you again."  
"So do I. Goodbye!" Meg called as she left the shop. Unlocking her bike, Meg muttered "That was fun." to herself. She mounted her bike and drove back home.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, Chapter four is done! I wonder how many of you guessed right? Anyways, if anyone has noticed, there's been a reoccurring theme in the titles of my chapters. An unknown (even to me) prize will be given to the first person who guesses the theme. If no one can get it (although I doubt it, you guys are usually smart people) I will release the correct answer at the end of chapter six.  
Yu-gi-oh and any of its parts do not belong to me.


End file.
